love the way you lie (part 2)
by annitha mz
Summary: tocame para gritarte que no me toques! contigo estoy jodidamente bien pero sin ti pierdo la cabeza! annaxhao


_**Love the Way You Lie (Part. 2) **_

Por: _**annitha mz **_

{ANNA}

_**En la primera página de nuestra historia**_

_**El futuro parecía tan brillante.**_

_**Entonces esta cosa se volvió tan dolorosa**_

_**No sé por qué sigo sorprendida.**_

_**Incluso los ángeles tienen sus planes malévolos,**_

_**Y tú lo llevas a nuevos extremos.**_

_**Pero tú siempre serás mi héroe,**_

_**Incluso si has de enloquecer.**_

Y ahora estoy mirándote, frente a frente sin bajar la mirada, y observo como levantas tu mano y la acercas a mi rostro haciéndome una caricia pero al sentir el primer roce me levante molesta, aun puedo recordar como inicio esto con el tiempo creí que tendríamos un largo futuro pero bueno creo que si lo tendremos y es que tu no me dejas alejarme y yo no quiero alejarme. Aun que ciertamente imaginaba un futuro distinto, algo un poco más dócil.

_**¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado y verme arder?**_

_**Pero está bien porque amo la forma en que duele**_

_**¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado y oírme llorar?**_

_**Pero está bien porque amo la forma en la que mientes,**_

_**Amo la forma en la que mientes.**_

Y me lo pregunto de nuevo solo te quedaras ahí a viendo como me destruyo, viendo como me destruyes, pero sabes que me encanta destruirme, me encanta que me destruyas poco a poco con tus manos, con tu mirada con tu amor.

_**Ahora hay confusión en nuestras voces,**_

_**Vidrios rotos por nuestras peleas.**_

_**En este tira y afloja, siempre vas a ganar.**_

_**Incluso cuando estoy en lo correcto**_

_**Porque me alimentas con cuentos de tu propia mano**_

_**Con palabras violentas y amenazas vacías.**_

_**Y es enfermizo que todas estas batallas**_

_**Son las que me mantiene satisfecha**_.

Y ahora todo a mí alrededor se destruye y no sé qué es lo que me pasa por que en medio de la destrucción no me muevo, en parte se el motivo es por amor, en este juego de niños terminaras ganando siempre, porque te lo permito porque me gusta que juegues sucio, me agrada escuchar tus mentiras, es raro tantas amenazas, gritos por todo y por nada tantas batallas son lo que me mantienen viva y fluyendo, son lo que me mantienen feliz a tu lado.

Así que tal vez soy una masoquista. Trato de correr, pero quiero estar contigo siempre. Hasta que las paredes se derrumben Junto a todos nuestros recuerdos al mezclarse con el humo

{HAO}

_**Es de mañana, te despiertas, un rayo de sol golpea la cara,**_

_**Con el maquillaje corrido, estamos en la estela de la destrucción,**_

_**Calla bebé, habla en voz baja**_.

Dime que estás muy arrepentida por haberme empujado contra la mesa de café anoche, para que pueda empujarte hacia mí-te hablo mientras estamos acostados sobre la cálida cama

_**Flashback**_

Estábamos sentados en el sofá, acabábamos de discutir por una tontería, te mantenías seria mirando hacia el frente, te toque el hombro para hacerte voltear pero saltaste como fiera hacia mí, me golpeaste en el pecho mientras tus rubios cabellos se movían, te tome de las muñecas para detenerte, al desesperarte me empujaste fuertemente contra la pequeña mesa de café, molesto me fui contra ti arrojándote al sofá y montándome encima de ti, te movías violentamente gritando de todo, y con rabia y desesperación te bese el cuello y después los labios hasta que dejaste de resistirte y terminamos haciendo el amor nuevamente.

_**Fin flashback**_

_**Intento tocarme, así puedo gritar que no me toques**_-me respondiste mirando el techo

Pasaron cerca de 3 horas cuando de palabras en palabras comenzamos a discutir nuevamente, ni tu ni yo estamos de acuerdo en nada y siento ganas de tomarte por el cuello y…

_**Sal corriendo de la habitación y te seguiré como un cachorro perdido.**_

_**Bebé, sin ti no soy nada, estoy tan perdido, abrázame,**_

_**Entonces dime lo malo que soy, pero que siempre me amaras.**_

_**Eres un idiota**_-me gritaste mientras caminabas con prisas hacia la siguiente habitación-_**déjame en paz**_

Y como es costumbre a donde vayas te seguiré por que sin ti no soy nada, siempre te eh necesitado a mi lado, y puedes gritarme lo que sea pero aun asi seguiré contigo y seguirás conmigo porque sé que me amas y porque te amo.

Te escuche detrás de la puerta del baño donde te encerraste-_**Después empújame, como consecuencia del**_...

_**Camino destructivo en que estamos, dos psicópatas**_-te respondí al otro lado de la puerta

_**Pero juntos**_-respondiste con voz baja

_**Sabemos que no importa cuántos cuchillos nos clavemos en la espalda-**_seguí hablando

_**Nos tendremos el uno al otro, porque somos afortunados**_-

_**Juntos podemos mover montañas, no hagamos montañas entre nosotros-**_tehable con voz calmada

_**Me golpeaste dos veces**_-hablaste con voz apagada

_**Sí, pero ¿quién está contando?-**_respondí al instante-_**Tal vez te haya golpeado tres veces, comienzo a perder la cuenta, pero**_….

_**Juntos, viviremos por siempre, encontramos la fuente de la juventud**_-eso me reconforta sé que no te perderé porqué no me quieres perder-_**Nuestro amor es una locura, estamos locos, pero me niego a perderte**_.

_**Y esta casa es demasiado grande, si te vas, quemaré los doscientos Pies cuadrados de la casa, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto- **_

_**Contigo estoy jodidamente bien, pero sin ti pierdo la cabeza**_-decimos al unisonó mientras lentamente abres la puerta del baño

_**[HAOXANNA]**_

_**¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado y verme quemar?**_

_**Bueno, está bien porque la forma en que duele**_

_**¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado y oírme llorar?**_

_**Bueno, está bien porque amo la forma en la que mientes,**_

_**Amo la forma en la que mientes.**_

X—X—X—X—X—X-X—X—X-X

Espero les guste esta segunda parte de love the way you lie

Dejen reviews y gracias por leer!

Tema: love the way you lie parte 2

Interpreted by: Eminem feat rihanna

_**Annitha mz**_


End file.
